When the Lights Went Out
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Tough Love." A peaceful afternoon with David is interrupted by a sudden power failure. But, for Niles and Daphne, the dark brings back memories. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**I'm dedicating this story to Andrea (iloveromance), since she gave me the idea for this, although I didn't follow her suggestion exactly. Somehow, I don't think anyone will mind! ;)

Daphne was glad to be indoors with her son, watching TV. Outside, rain poured, but she didn't mind, because she had no plans to go out anyway. Usually David was quite a handful, but today he seemed content to simply enjoy _Sesame Street_. While the show wasn't something she would ever watch by herself, Daphne did have to admit that it was a rather clever show, and David was clearly learning numbers and letters. This led Niles to brag endlessly about how his son had obviously inherited the Crane genes, and that he would be going off to an Ivy League college any day now. Daphne, however, was content to enjoy these days when David didn't mind spending all of his time with his parents. Once he started school, she knew that was bound to change in a heartbeat.

Daphne brought her attention back to the present. The sound of David's laughter made her sigh. From the time he was a baby, David always seemed to be in a good mood. Right now, he was happily counting along with Count von Count. But a moment later, Elmo arrived on the scene and began to sing a song. David began singing along almost immediately. The moment was perfect, but it did not last. All at once, a loud clap of thunder sounded, and suddenly the whole house was dark. "Where did Elmo go, Mommy?" David seemed to be fighting tears.

Seeing that her son was upset, Daphne walked over and picked him up from his spot on the floor. "It's all right. The storm must've knocked out the electricity. I know it's scary because everything's all dark, but the lights will be back on soon, I'm sure." Daphne could tell her son was not reassured by her words. But that was no surprise, since he'd been terrified of a monster in his closet for weeks. She and Niles had tried everything they could think of to help him get over his fear, but nothing had worked. It broke Daphne's heart to see her son so scared.

"Elmo's gone," David sniffled. "I want him to come back."

Daphne held him close. "I know, but there's nothing I can do. I'm sure Daddy's trying to find some flashlights and candles so we can see until the lights come back." Suddenly Daphne remembered the first time she'd been with Niles during a rainstorm. Back then, he'd been married to Maris and living in a huge mansion. But he'd been so sweet, awkwardly doing his best to comfort her broken heart. She hadn't known then that all these years later, she would be married to him herself. While Daphne had been lost in her memories, she noticed that David's sobs had subsided considerably. He was now lying down, with his head resting on her lap. Clearly all the crying he'd been doing had taken quite a bit out of him. She leaned down to kiss his cheek as he finally drifted off.

Daphne stayed as still as possible, not wanting to disturb her son's sleep. She kept looking in the direction of Niles' study, where he'd been working on some patient files. He worked so hard, doing his best to treat his patients. After so many years of living on the small salary she'd earned while looking after Martin, Daphne enjoyed knowing that she and David were well-taken care of. Niles often said that she meant everything to him, and he wanted nothing more than to spoil her.

But right now, Daphne was beginning to wonder what was taking Niles so long. When the house had gone dark, she'd expected him to come rushing in immediately to see if she and David were all right. As the minutes ticked by, she began to worry about him. Had he tripped and fallen? Niles was never known for being particularly coordinated, so she had reason to be concerned. Just as she was trying to figure out how to get up without waking David, she finally heard her husband enter.

"My love, are you all right?" Niles walked carefully, carrying a candle in his hand. "I would've come to check on you sooner, but I couldn't find the batteries for the flashlight. Why is it we never have AA batteries when we need them?"

Daphne laughed at her husband's frustration. Then she remembered her son was asleep. "Shh, I don't want to wake David. The poor thing was so upset when the TV went off in the middle of _Sesame Street_."

Niles looked down at his son, peacefully sleeping there on the couch. It made him recall the night last week when he'd come downstairs to find both Daphne and David lying here next to each other. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Here, take the candle," he whispered.

Daphne took it, slightly surprised. "Niles, what are you doing?"

Niles put a finger to his lips, signaling for quiet. "Just follow me." He carefully lifted his son. Once he was certain that David was still asleep, he tiptoed to the stairs. Daphne's candle gave them enough light to see where they were going. They made their way into David's room. Niles very carefully carried his son into the room and laid him on the bed. Daphne covered him with a blanket and kissed him one more time. She was grateful he'd slept through the entire thing. With any luck, by the time he woke up, the lights would be back on.

Now that they were alone, Niles turned his attention to his wife. Illuminated by the single candle, she was even more radiant than usual. He walked over and kissed her on the lips.

Daphne smiled when the kiss ended. Suddenly, the darkness seemed romantic. She slipped her free hand into his, and together they walked back down the hall to their own room. Once there, Daphne placed the candle on the nightstand. It gave off enough light that she and Niles could clearly see one another. In a matter of moments, they were in each other's arms.

Their kisses were interrupted by another loud thunderclap. "Niles, do you remember that night when I was at your mansion? When there was that terrible storm?"

Niles grinned mischievously. "You wore that silk negligee. I don't know how I managed to resist you that night."

Daphne grinned. "You were a perfect gentleman. It's too bad I can't wear something like that now." Though they didn't often discuss it, David's birth had permanently changed Daphne's figure.

Niles pulled her close. "That's true," he admitted. "But we can always pretend. Although, I don't think I'll be such a gentleman this time."

Daphne kissed him deeply then. "I don't mind." She loved being in Niles' arms this way. As far as she was concerned, it didn't matter if the lights ever came back on.

**The End**


End file.
